I Have My Reasons
by heatherjwood
Summary: The Conversation Series Part 1. Five days into the quest, Sam realizes he doesn't know Legolas at all. A root in his back, a brook, an Elf, a Hobbit, and a few converastions.
1. I Have My Reasons Chapter 1

**I Have My Reasons  
By Maikafuiniel**

* * *

Part1 of the ConversationSeries

* * *

It was a dark night. Darker then most in fact, when young Mister Samwise Gamgee woke in the middle of the night from the roots in his back that had continuously plagued him throughout the entire journey. Yes, it had been a pleasure to stay in Rivendell, a city of which could have no match on this fair Earth, but even there the beds were just a tad too soft, and the rooms were just a tad too big. Not at all what he was used to in his Hobbit hole at home. What he wouldn't have given for that Hobbit Hole, and a mushroom pie made by his Gaffer in just his way.

Ah, the Gaffer. How he missed him! One might think it would be a sort of vacation to be rid of the continuous comments and lectures, but as Sam had grown up with such things his entire life, it was hard to forget that they were gone.

There were many things that he missed about his home, yes. Things that he could not even be sure would still be there when he was too return. He could only imagine the look of Mister Frodo and his garden when they would finally be able to return.

But at this time, it was the roots that took his sleep from him, and cramped up his back for the rest of the day.

He tried to turn his body to the left, but to roll that way he would be sure to disturb poor Mister Frodo, who really had only just really begun to heal after the whole Weathertop fiasco. Even though Master Elrond had done what he could, Sam could just not image the scar ever leaving his shoulder.

'Really,' Sam thought to himself with more then a little remorse, 'How did I ever let Mister Pippin and Merry to talk me into cooking for them in the middle of the night! Much as I love my food, as any proper Hobbit should, the middle of the night is no time for a meal. And really, I should have known better. Mister Frodo could have died from what I did, and to be grievously hurt should not have to feel like such a blessing in any matter.'

He trued to roll to the right, but again he couldn't go this way either as he knew that was where Gimli lay, with his axe laid outwards, ready in case he had to jump up from his sleep to defend the Hobbits.

Unfortunately, it made for very deadly sleeping arrangements, and those going to bed would in fact pick straws to see who would have the unlucky chance to sleep near such a dangerous weapon.

'At least Strider keeps his sword in it's case,' the gardener muttered to himself, not knowing what the proper name was for the carrier of such a weapon, nor indeed was he sure that he ever wanted to. Weapons just seemed to not be his cup of tea, as they were for the others.

Left was no option, and neither was the right. And in fact, he had been awake so long now, trying to get into a better position, that he could properly doubt ever getting back to sleep again, let alone the same night as all of his movement!

Slowly he stood up, thinking that maybe he would have the proper luck to find some other spot to sleep. Trying to keep his rustling to a minimum, he stood quietly, though it seemed the leaves would move under him no matter what he did. Holding his breath he saw that no member of the Fellowship would hear him.

He could only hope that Legolas was not awake, as he had only known the Elf for a scant five days and said even less to him in words. It wasn't that he didn't like him, it was just uncomfortable. The tall man had always been bounding on ahead of the group, then running back and running forward again, seemingly with impossible energy that just wouldn't go away.

He had almost never stopped, and talked little but to Strider. And even when he did talk, it was usually in Elven so that only Gandalf and the ranger could hear and understand him.

Sam had always wanted to meet an Elf, and he had in Rivendell. But they had all seemed so very proper. It was hard to start a conversation with one, when you knew that there interests were far outside the realm of food and ale. And, seeing as those were some of the only things that Hobbits like he talked about, there really wasn't much in the way of a conversation between the two.

The young Hobbit bent over, picking his way through the leaves, looking incredibly closely for what might seem to be a suitable spot to sleep. It was hard though, with the dark all encompassing and worse yet the other members of the fellowship laying this way and that.

What he needed more then anything, he decidedly, was light. Light like the two pinpricks coming from the bush…

"What the-"

"Hush Master Gamgee, les we wake the others!"

"Oh! Um… Mr. Greenleaf… sir. Did I wake you?"

He laughed lightly, and the sound seemed to carry on the wind after only a split second of being heard. This was not the type of voice that woke people in the dead of night.

"Of course not. I sleep far less then the others, so have been taking it upon myself to be what your kind might consider to be a night watchmen of sorts. And I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Of course not! I just… I'm not normally searching about in the dark and seeing your eyes, so it was really no more then a quick shock, and a new experience is all."

"Hush friend. You speak so loudly!" He laughed quietly, "If we are to speak perhaps we should move. You friends seemed a mite tired when they fell to their beds, and I do not think they would appreciate being woken!"

"Well, yes. You're right of course." Sam turned to him and began to follow, carefully taking large steps to avoid stepping on the grey wizards hat, or worse yet his staff.

Gandalf would make another one, he was sure, and would probably use it too curse him for a hundred years if he did such a thing.

The Elf walked slowly, seeming to let the Hobbit see him in the dark. He mentally thanked the Elf, knowing full well how well one could lose himself in a forest at night.

Eventually he heard the soft babbling of a slow stream, jumping rounded rocks and clumps of leaves. The Elf sat beside the book, crossing his legs like he was to stretch his legs without unbending them. They were high, yet he looked comfy on the soft edge of the brook, and so he stood to the left of him.

"Please Master Gamgee, sit. I would hate to think my being here would hurt your legs. And though you can not sleep your legs need rest too. Sit. Please."

Not having anything to say to that, nor anything he could use to defend his position standing, he sat down carefully and looked at the side of the Elf's face. Shrewdly, and with his eyes squinted to make up for the lack of light, save for what reflected from the moon onto the river, he asked, "And how did you know I couldn't sleep Mister Elf, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I could hear you rustling your bed for some time. What was wrong?"

"Oh… there was a root in my back is all."

"A root?"

"Yes."

"And this would trouble you?"

"Well, yes! It's pointy and sticks straight into your back no matter which way you lay! I just… it's hard to sleep with that kind of thing on your mind."

"Your friends don't seem to mind the roots and leaves at all, and I know that Frodo himself seemed quite keen to lay in them only a few hours ago, and go into a sleep so seemingly comfortable, even I envy him that."

"Well, perhaps it's just my bad luck, but I have always gotten the bed with the roots in it, out here in the forest. I can't say I like it much."

He laughed again, though I could never be quite sure why. He seemed to think everything I said was funny, or perhaps just simple.

"Well, I can't say I would much like to have the most uncomfortable bed either," he said as he looked into the stream, "but I'm sure your luck will improve."

"Well," Sam commented, not wanting the Elf to think he had just been complaining, "I mean, I think it really might just be me. Mister Frodo, Pippin, and Merry, well, I'm sure they all sleep on roots too, seeing as the forest is so full of them. Really, I do think it's just the forest that I don't like."

He didn't laugh at that comment, and the sharpness he looked at me with made me almost want to turn away. A flush rose in my face and I wondered if he could see it.

"You don't like the forest?" He asked me, quietly now, as though something was listening.

"Well… I mean, I love fields. I love growing things, and trees, but out here when it's dark and everything is just everywhere and you can't see where your going… and there are so many things to trip into and run over… Mister Greenleaf, er… sir, I didn't offend you did I? I didn't mean to of course…"

He didn't say anything and turned to the river again, staring at it with intensity that I could only dream about having. I had most definatly offended him now, and thought that another way of conversing would be far better.

"So… umm… where are you from then?"

He sat for a moment, probably contemplating his answer. Or worse yet, weather he should answer at all. Finally, still looking into the water, his soft voice said, "Mirkwood Forest."

"Mirkwood Forest? You're an Wood-Elf? Begging your pardon sir, I thought you were a Rivendell Elf, and I would never have commented as I did if I knew-"

"You're rambling Master Gamgee." He said. And then… he laughed. I knew I was forgiven, but of course still felt simply awful. I had insulted him, his home, and what he probably held the dearest in the world.

"Still… I would never have said anything-"

"Yes. I know. You would have been polite, intelligent, and most of all, a liar."

"Ex… excuse me?"

"There are many types of people on this Earth, and even more types of Elves. Perhaps my greatest love is trees, but in no way do I believe they are the only thing on this Earth to love. There are Elves who enjoy to stay indoors and build with stone you know, elves that love the sea of course, and more besides, though they are hard too find. They have their own names, though I doubt you would remember them when you woke. The Telari, Noldor, Vanya...

"I am not insulted by your lifestyle choices, I merely find them hard to comprehend, being from the forest myself."

"Well, still. I'm-"

"No apologies are necessary."

"Well… okay. Okay, but if I am to ever insult you again, please tell me as I'm not too do it again."

He looked at me strangely again, right into my eyes as though they might have told him more then my mouth ever could. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply, perhaps considering what they were seeing. "Er… Mister Greenleaf?"

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Act as though you are in some sort of diplomacy meeting all the time. To be honest, I thought to leave such things behind me when I left on an adventure such as this! Yet, I've yet to hear you refer to anybody as anything but Mister, or perhaps with a sir on the end. You do most of the cooking, though I'm sure if you asked, anybody would be happy to give you a chance off. Even your master, as he seems to be quite worried about you at times. You clean the dishes when we are done. You seem to be incredibly self conscious about how you act in front of others… why do you do that?"

"I suppose… well, I suppose it is status sir, if nothing else?"

"Status?"

"Well, yes! You see, if you haven't noticed, mostly everybody here is quite important."

"How so?"

"Well, Mister Boromir is the son of the steward of Gondor! I don't know much to say about human customs, but I can honestly know that it is an important position indeed! He may even be in charge one day!

"And Strider, well, Lord Elrond did say he was Aragron, and all about his family. While we were there, I looked it up. He's meant to be a King, and that's an even more important thing to be then a Steward.

"Master Gimli too, is related to some of the very important Dwarves. It's said that his cousin Balin even has caves of his own.

"And then there is you, for the end of the big people in our group. Do you have anybody important in your family? Are you important now, or will you become so one day?"

Legolas laughed, but it was short and shallow. "Mister Gamgee-"

"Yes or no would do Mister Greenleaf, if you don't mind me."

"…Yes."

"You see! So what is it?"

"…I must say young Hobbit, I do not normally find myself so tongue tied. My father, he is King Thranduil, and I am his first born son."

"You see? An important group indeed, I should think."

"But the other Hobbits too, you act the same way. It can not be status there, surely!"

"In fact it is. If you think that we Hobbits are so far behind that we do not have people to charge us-"

"Of course, that is not what I meant, and I apologise. Please, continue."

"Well, you see, Mister Frodo is a Baggins, and though that might not mean much too you, to us Hobbits it does! He is very… special. You see? Because of his uncle mostly. His family is incredibly well to do, as Mister Bilbo brought back so much treasure, and yet so highly thought of that if he were to say 'jump' I have no doubt the world would shake from the movement of the Shire.

"Not only that, but his family is quite well known. Admittedly, not always in the good way, but people do like him, and respect his name, even if they think he might be a little on the strange side. Some call him 'Mad Baggins' but I know that if he was too truly give out a warning to Hobbits, many would follow it."

"What of Merry then?"

"Merry… you see Merry is very, very important too, seeing as his father is the Master of Buckland. His father will one day pass the position to him, and he will be in charge of a very large portion of the shire. It's a very important position indeed."

"Well, yes. But what of the young Peregrin? I have no doubt he wouldn't mind you calling him Pippin, as everybody else does. He seems quite silly, and loves to play. He enjoys his games, and probably is confused really, when you treat him as a king the way you do."

This time it was Sam who laughed, though not loudly. "You know nothing of Hobbits, though you've been with us for five days now. Have you heard nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, yester morning, when we were talking about family, did you hear him mention his sisters?"

"Well, of course, everybody did!"

"Did you hear anybody else mention sisters?"

He stopped at that moment, thinking and looking more confused. "No, but what does that have anything to do with this?"

"Hobbits don't normally have more then two or three children. Some will have four perhaps, but it's not common in the Took family at any rate. Other then his great grandfather, who had many children, there are only to people in his entire family tree that had more then two children, let alone to have four."

"And the young one has many because?"

"Because they're family was desperate for a boy you see, so as many children as they had they couldn't stop until a boy came along. Though I'm sure you wouldn't understand, living in a world so different from my own, the Took family needed a boy child because they are the Thains!"

"Thain?"

Sam laughed again, "Though it is hard to image it, please try. One day that young boy who laughs and plays pranks on whomever he can reach, will be what you and your people consider a king."

"Pippin."

"Yes."

"Will be a… a… King?"

"Well, as I said, we call the position the Thain, but yes. And I'm not quite sure it would be equal. Probably a bit less, as we have a mayor too, but it's the closest position to what Humans and Elves have that I know of. If it makes you feel any better, there are rumours that far back into his family line there are Elves, though I'm not sure if that is true. …It would explain how he comes to be so thin, with all he eats."

The horrified look on Legolas' face was well worth it, and he knew he would be telling bar patrons the story for years. The first truly scared Elf. Mind, if Sam thought about it deeply, it might be more the fact that Pippin might actually Elf in him that scared Legolas.

They sat there for a moment, both deep in thought. Finally Sam yawned deeply, and the Elf looked at him. "Perhaps it is time that we went back to the camp and you slept. I would hate to be the reason for any lingering tiredness in the morn."

"Perhaps you are right. I might even be able to sleep over the root as tired as I am."

But despite both their words they continued to sit there, Legolas looking into the brook and Sam into the ground. "Mister Greenleaf?" Sam finally took the courage to ask, though he wasn't quite sure why he wanted to ask at all.

"Yes Mister Gamgee?" "Why… why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been wondering for a while… before we ever got to Rivendell we saw Elves in the forest…"

"Truly?"

"Truly. And, well, Frodo said that they were going to the Grey Havens… and Elrond said that the Elves there were going to the Grey Havens too…"

"Yes?"

"Yes… and I was just wondering… it might seem to be a strange question sir, to be honest."

"Please. I would like to hear it."

"Why aren't you?"

"Why aren't I what?"

"Going. Away I mean, off to the seas and the next world or life or whatever is over there."

"That, like the question I asked you, is a hard thing to understand."

"Try me."

"Well… hundreds of thousands of years ago, when the first Elves came, they came because this land was the most free… the most peaceful and good land of them all. It was truly the home that we wanted, and so we came.

"But over the years and lifetimes of Humans and Ents and Hobbits… we have all grown, and not in good ways.

"You see, an Elf will only ever choose to leave this world under two conditions. When he hear the seagull cry and realize that we need to go back… perhaps natural instinct, I'm not sure, and when we honestly feel that there is no hope left for this world."

"And so… the Elves feel that there is no hope at all?"

"Well, they could leave if it is simply that they no longer want to stat I would suppose, but I've not heard of an Elf to do that. And no, not _all_ Elves feel that it is quite so hopeless yet."

"Like who though? Do you actually know one, or do you simply say these things, hoping to make me feel better about it all?"

"I know of one little Hobbit, quite well in fact. As to who it is… me. I would not be here if I did not feel there was hope left. I must say, it would be what I've heard of… what was it called? …Pointless heroics."

They both sat there again, until Sam said, "Well, I am glad that if there must be an Elf with us, it is one that believes we have a chance of winning. I would think it should be a requirement on a journey such as this."

Both laughed for a short second, and not another word was said as both gathered themselves to set off for their beds. But just as they were entering the camp Legolas put an arm on Sam's arm.

"I do not know much of your status, or the way of Hobbits Mister Gamgee, but I know that any man, no matter his size, who sets it upon himself to bring about as much natural life as possible, even if it is only in his gardens, is a man as tall as me. Please, call me Legolas."

Sam looked at his hand, now being held out for a shake. And so he did. "And please, I would think I should like for you to call me Sam."

_To Be Continued_


	2. I Have My Reasons Chapter 2

**Conversations of the Stars**   
_maikafuiniel@yahoo.com_

* * *

  
It was a week later that Samwise Gamgee found himself, yet again, unable to sleep under the dense foliage of the trees and bushes. The stars were dark, and likewise, the moon was hidden away. There was no sound but the rustle of wind in the trees, and the soft snore of his companions. 

Carefully he rolled over, making only a slight sound when he sighed. Tonight's sleeping arrangements were almost as bad as they had been on that night before. No, he wouldn't get a chest wound for rolling over, but none the less it was horrible. 

He was between Merry and Pippin. Up until now he had remained lucky, the two Hobbits were so close to each other that they tended to do everything together, up to and including food - if either was to have any leftovers that is. But it seemed that even the best of friends were to fight when they had gotten shoved together for longer then they had ever before. Although Sam hadn't quite caught the gist of the fight, it was something to do with what green tasted like. 

He shook his head in a humourless laugh. 'Those two,' he mumbled to his own mind, 'have the oddest conversations of any Hobbit I could think of.' 

Although the argument had been funny at first, it had then started to drag out to the point where neither would speak to the other. Though this could have been thought a blessing, being away from said conversations, it seemed that when the two decided to fight they did it to epic proportions. Sam had in fact had to deal with two people saying to him, "Tell Merry," and "Tell Pippins". 

It had gotten quite tiring, incredibly quickly. 

Now being sandwiched between the two was not quite Sam's idea of a picnic, even under the best conditions. Sadly, it seemed that Pippin tended to be a blanket stealer, and likewise Merry had a habit of clutching pillows. Together, it worked perfectly. Apart it ruined a good nights sleep. 

Slowly standing he looked around, half hoping to see Legolas awake once again. He wanted… well, he wasn't quite sure what he wanted, but another conversation would be nice. During the day Legolas would usually be off in the front of the group, leaving Boromir to watch the lagging Hobbits. He was always off looking into the distance with his eyes, or listening for strange sounds in the trees. When he did talk, it was usually to Strider, and then almost always in Elvish. 

To be short, it was hard to have a conversation with the Elf for more then two minutes. 

Sighing lightly once again he hopped over members of the fellowship, making his way to the river bed they had been following for some time now. The rushing of the water helped to calm his nerves, and he was about ready to head back to face the grabbing hands of the two Hobbits when he looked up… 

The clouds had parted slightly, enough to let through a single star… 

It shone brightly, and Sam stared at it hard, as though retrieving a lost memory. And that is, in fact, exactly what he did. He thought to a point, really not all that long ago, before they had met up with the rest of the fellowship. When he had stood by Mister Frodo with only Strider, Pippin, and Merry. 

When it was he that had known the poem of Gil-galad. 

It had been a nice feeling at the time, the feeling of contribution. He was, after all, the only Hobbit of the four that didn't read and write, and so to know something that the others didn't - and not about gardening or cooking of course - was something he could be quite proud of. 

"Gil-galad," he murmured quietly to himself, still staring up at the sky and trying to remember the exact wording so late in the night, "and where he dwelleth, none can say; for into darkness fell his star…" 

And as the clouds covered the star again, he muttered the last phrase, "In Mordor where the shadows are." 

Now, feeling quite depressed at the disappearance of the only star in the sky, and of course the mention of their destination, Sam stood. He was not expecting a voice to appear behind him though, and jumped slightly at the sound of it. 

"What poem to you say Sam?" the Elf whispered quietly, smiling but confused. 

"Oh, Legolas sir… I didn't hear you approach." 

The elf laughed, his eyes sparkling, "And with that thought in your mind, perhaps you'll feel safe enough to stay in your bed in 'morrow's night?" 

"Perhaps," Sam responded, quietly backing into the trees with Legolas, as to not wake the others, "But perhaps I shall rest better if Pippin and Merry have decided not to fight any longer. They can go back to their prior sleeping arrangements, and we shall all be the happier." 

"Indeed," Legolas said, "I shall be the better also, if that's the case. It seems to me that even I can have trouble sleeping, though I never have before." 

"You sir? Trouble sleeping? If I could enquire why…" Sam trailed off, not wanting to test the boundaries that the Elf may have set up. After all, this was an Elven prince, and he was naught but a gardener. 

"You may enquire if you wish," he responded, "Though the answer is so simple that it makes no good story. To be quite blunt, I've managed to land a place by Gimli, and his beard is so tangled the messy that I spend a good part of the night simply staring at him, wondering how he manages at all." 

Sam smiled at the image of the distraught Elf, "Perhaps we could manage to convince him to shower the dirt our one day Mister Legolas," he laughed, "But I doubt that day shall come soon. We would have to gain a trust with him unseen of on Middle Earth!" 

"If there was any reason good enough Sam, for an Elf to be friends with a Dwarf, this would be it. But then, if I were to convince him to wash it out - or better yet shave it off, I've no doubt he would in turn try to convince me to do something disturbingly… dwarvish." 

"Dwarves aren't so bad," Sam countered, "They have ale that could almost rival Hobbits', and tell a tale worthy of any hall." 

"Aye," he agreed, "But what Elven hall could stand the sight of drunken Dwarves, or worse, the smell?" 

Sam laughed lightly and nodded before saying, "Perhaps some people are simply too different to be good friends Mister Legolas… but to be quite honest, I hadn't figured you to be the type." 

"The type?" 

"Well, to give up and all…" 

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, and never have I 'given up' in my life." 

"But you do simply decide that a Dwarf is not worth knowing simply for his rice. Simply because it is the common thought. Perhaps Mister Legolas," he said wisely, but with a smile, "the common thought is wrong. I simply mean to say that you shouldn't let a messy beard and good ale turn you away from a true friendship." 

Legolas looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, one eyebrow raised and muttered, "Perhaps you are wrong. …But, perhaps you are right. You have truly given me a thought worthy of taking a few nights rest." 

Sam smiled at him, his eyes unblinking as he turned again to the sky. "The star is still gone," he muttered in disappointment, "I hoped it would come back, but it seems not likely." 

"The star?" Legolas asked, "You realize that there are many thick clouds tonight young Hobbit. Perhaps you should be in bed." 

"I've no doubt I should," Sam replied, "But I'm not seeing things. For a moment before you arrived I saw a star, if only for a moment." 

"It is a good sign." 

"It is." 

"Tell me," Legolas said, "What poem were you saying earlier? I don't think I've heard of it." 

Sam looked at Legolas in surprise for a moment before saying, "It was one that old Bilbo taught be, quite some time ago. When I was young, I should think. I thought he had written it himself, but Strider says that it's an Elven one. Are you sure you've not heard it?" 

"I'm quite sure. We have many poems and songs after all Sam, and never hearing one or two is perfectly common. What was it about?" 

"A king named Gil-galad," Sam said sadly, still looking upwards to the sky, "I could tell you what I know of it, if that should help." 

"It would." 

"Gil-galad was an Elven-king.   
Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
The last whose realm was fair and free  
Between the mountains and the sea. 

His sword was long, his lance was keen,  
His shining helm afar was seen;   
The countless star's of heaven's field  
Were mirrored in his silver shield. 

But long ago he rode away,  
And where he dwelleth none can say,  
For into darkness fell his star  
Where Mordor and the shadows are." 

Legolas looked at him strongly for a moment, considering the words and mulling them over in his mind. Lightly, as though an Elf could do anything in any other way, he put his hand of Sam's shoulder. "It is good to know such a poem," he said, "for one of such things is quite old. Older then me, and perhaps of my fathers father." 

"That's quite old," Sam said, before realizing that saying such could be insulting. Before he managed to apologise though, Legolas laughed. 

"Perhaps to you, Mister Samwise Gamgee, it is as old as time itself. Perhaps longer, I should not know. But yes… even for we Elves, such things happened an age ago and more." 

"You know about him?" 

"Well, yes, but not so much. It seems that weather you're Human or Elf, children have a habit of not wanting to know their lessons to such an extent. I had to learn some of the past for my own lessons, and have the part about Gil-galad memorized, but I had never heard the poem." 

"What is it then, that you know?" 

"The way I would tell it," Legolas laughed, "Would be more like an encyclopaedia then any story. Surely it is not what you had hoped to hear this late at night." 

"Oh no," Sam interrupted, "I love to hear about the Elves sir, they're certainly fascinating." 

Legolas simply laughed, "I suppose we are, to one that it not of us. Likewise, Hobbits seem quite fascinating to me." 

"Fascinating?" Sam said in surprise, "Hobbits? No, we're simple folk to be truthful. Ale and stories, and weed and food. It's what we live for Mister Legolas, and not much else." Legolas merely tilted his head at this, sending a questioning glance at Sam. "And yet," he murmured quietly, "Here you are, ready to risk your life for the fate of those that you do not know. Following your master, not for payment, but because you love him as a friend. It seems to me Samwise Gamgee, that you live for far more then foods and drinks." 

"Like what?" 

"Like friendship," he said, still quietly, "Like for the right to grow the plants you will, and watch life spring from under your own feet, by your own hand. You are here because you want to save people. You fight for freedom, and so must like to live for it, I should think." 

"Well," Sam responded, "I suppose." 

"It seems to me," Legolas continued, "That you live simply for the joy of living. That you love such a thing enough you would risk your life for it. That you live to love others. If you did not, surely you would not have followed your master here? 

"It seems to me," he added on, completing his thought, "That you are the most interesting creature that I have ever met. It seems to me that a Hobbit will fight for only a few things… but when he does he does it because he knows that it is what is right, and good. Not for personal gain. And that is something that very few people, from very few races can say." 

"I would thank you for that remark, had I thought it true. But Hobbits fight indeed, though you may think otherwise. We fight amongst ourselves as any do. You ought to meet that Sackville-Baggins', you would know exactly what I meant." 

"The Sackville-Baggins'?" Legolas questioned. 

"Relatives of Mister Frodo, and hated by all. Even each other it seems sometimes. And Gandalf too, if you should believe it. He's actually been labelled a disturber of the peace in the Shire you know." 

"Truly?" 

"Truly." 

"And there is no man or beast," Legolas laughed, "That more so deserves the title. I give only the highest of respect to the grey pilgrim, but that will not change the simple facts of life. He does, after all, take it upon himself to make the oddest of decisions." 

"He does." Sam finished quietly, before turning to look at Legolas again. He started to turn back to where he had lay before, almost saying goodnight, before having a thought. "Mister Legolas?" 

"Yes Sam?" the Elf answered. 

"Perhaps… tomorrow, as we walk, you may tell me of Gil-galad then? It might break up the monotone of walking, if only so much… and I'm sure such a topic may have the interest of the others as well." 

Legolas smiled softly, before turning to a tree and launching himself at a branch to sit on, "I would be more then happy to Samwise, but you must promise me first that you might sleep the rest of the night." 

"You know," Sam said, "I think I shall by now…" 

Yawning deeply he lay back where he was, pulling his blanket and pillow away from the others, knowing they wouldn't awake. It was quite late after all, and he was quite tired. 

_To Be Continued_


	3. I Have My Reasons Chapter 3

**Missing Home**

* * *

I like to think that for a long time I had gotten used to it. Gotten used to the fact that there were always going to be trees and branches and roots in the forest, and that I was just going to have to learn to deal with them. That nature was full of bumps and bruises, and that's just the way it was, whether I liked it or not. 

And yet, looking back now, I think we were about a week away from the mountains when I had found myself once again awake in the middle of the night from something in my back. 

I had woken up, my face only an inch away from that of Boromir. I had, of course, jumped a good foot in surprise at having something so near to my face so suddenly, and I knew I wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon after that. Root free or not. Waking up so closely to that after having dreamed of Rosy all night… well, I'm sure you can understand my shock at the experience. 

I had stood there for a full minute, cursing myself for a fool of even greater proportions then even the Tooks, and decided that since I was up I might as well put it to use. It only took me a moment to find a bush that was worthy of my attention, far enough into the trees that had anyone woken they wouldn't see me doing anything I shouldn't be, but when I stood up and looked around… I realized I had completely lost track of whichever way I had come from. 

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee, they're going to think you were taken by Orcs! And worse, you can't call out less you embarrass yourself all the worse…" 

"Were you talking to yourself Sam, or was my imagination running away with me?" 

I turned in surprise, not having expected the voice from the bushes, and laughed. "Ho, Legolas. You've stooped to watching me from the bushes now, have you? And just how long were you there for?" 

"Quite some time," he responded with a laugh of his own, "But fret not. I turned when you did what you had to." 

"Well good. I would hate to think of anybody watching me doing what I do. In fact," A strange question had come to mind at that point, and I said, "May I ask you a question Legolas?" 

"Of course Sam, you know you always can." 

"Perhaps that's what you say to me now, but this question could change the perception of Elves everywhere. So I feel I should ask permission before I embarrass you." 

"I doubt there are many questions that could truly embarrass me young Hobbit, but ask you question if you will! I reserve the right to withhold an answer, of course." His tone was a light-hearted as my own, and I didn't even stop to think that I might be acting in a way that was proper for a Hobbit of my place. 

"Of course," was my reply, and before I knew what I was doing asked, "So… do Elves do all the things that humans and Dwarves and Hobbits do? The natural things I mean, that don't get mentioned in polite conversations?" 

"Are you to say that this isn't a polite conversation Sam?" 

"It's certainly a fun one, and informative I'm sure once you answer. But I think I'm sayin' that I don't know a Hobbit whose been quite such good friends with an Elf before, least wise by the night hours, and I think I deserve an answer!" 

"And I think," Legolas laughed, "That I shall indeed decline to answer at all. I wouldn't want to embarrass my people after all." 

"Am I to think then, that you just answered with a yes?" 

"I did not answer at all!" 

"But you did! You said that you wouldn't say, least you embarrass your people! If the answer were to be a no, then you would have no reason to embarrass your people at all!" 

"You are a truly odd little Hobbit Sam." 

"Or perhaps I'm the only normal one you've met." 

"And if that were to be so, I prey for your species!" 

And so there I was, in the forest at night with Legolas, having quite a rude conversation about things that really shouldn't have been commented on at all. I don't know what had prompted me to start it, but then… these were the kinds of conversations I had with my friends back at home. Not Mister Frodo of course, because he was so very well to do, and his father paid my Gaffer… I never thought to really let myself go as much as I would have anybody else, around Mister Frodo. 

And yet there I was, with the prince of the Elves, having a rather disgusting conversation not unlike one that Mister Pippin would have started. It made me realize that I had reached a new level of comfort with him, through all out midnight conversations, one of comfort. Trust. 

I was able to truly be me for the first time around any of the fellowship, and not just the rock that would help and stand by, ready to help if the case needed it. 

It was quite a nice thing to be me in a way that wasn't protecting somebody else. The me who drank and thought about kissing Rosy… buying books I couldn't read because they had pictures of flowers, and dancing on table stops. Sitting with Fatty, and throwing an apple at Bill- only to regret it for the sake of the apple. 

The fun me. 

I think it was then that I realized how very far away from home I was. It hadn't really hit me since that walk through the cornfield. The 'one step farthest away from home I had ever been' moment. 

"Legolas," I said, my voice cracking a bit, and completely the opposite of what it had been only a moment ago, "Do you miss Mirkwood at all?" 

It seemed to me that he had picked up on my change of mood, and so decided to sit himself down comfortably on a rock. "It's my home Sam, and it always will be." 

"But do you miss it?" 

I don't know why I needed him to spell it out for me. Why I needed him to say it… to say he missed his home too, and so that it wasn't just me thinking odd thoughts and doing strange things. 

"I do," he said quietly as he looked up into the stars, "But do you know what I miss all the more Sam?" 

"What would that be?" 

"The people." 

"Your family?" 

"My family, my friends… even those I considered enemies through my childhood, I think I would be glad to see them now. Not because I want to turn away from our quest but just to see somebody… like me. Somebody that represents home. Is that what you were thinking about Sam?" 

I nodded, not knowing quite what to say. What to do. "You know," I said quietly, "Mister Frodo is here, and I always considered him my best of friends… but there are others I miss… My Gaffer for example. What he would say about this whole journey of ours! The advice he would give!" 

"I have not a doubt in my mind he would be useful Sam. Who else?" 

"My brothers I suppose, though I saw them so rarely even when we were comfortable in the Shire. Rosy more then anyone… I wonder now if I'll ever get to tell her just quite how pretty she is." 

"I'm sure you'll have the chance." 

"I wish she were here right now, so I could tell her… but I wouldn't wish anything of this sort on her. Not in this lifetime. Even Fatty, and he was so close to coming. A word or two changed and he would be having this adventure with us." 

"Fatty?" 

"A friend at home… he actually knew about all of this if you can believe it, but chose not to come when Pip and Merry decided to force themselves on Frodo. I don't blame him a mite, but it would have been nice to have him here to talk to as we do." 

"He knew?" Legolas said sharply, "And Gandalf left him to face the wrath of any dark creature he came across? It's a danger to everything we've done!" 

"It was, after all, quite some time ago," I reasoned, trying to explain that it was alright, "And any information they've got it already and there is not a thing we can do about it. Likewise if they haven't found out about him… well, all the better for us, and him as well. At any rate, I'm sure Gandalf never even knew Fatty had found out." 

"What was his part in all this then, if you can tell me that?" Legolas said as he tried to relax again. 

'Well, at any rate we needed somebody to stay at the home everybody was thinking that Frodo was moving off to of course. Somebody to tend it, and make sure it looked lived in 'case anybody came snooping around. And Fatty wouldn't have said no to a home as nice as anything a Baggins would buy." I stopped and sighed deeply before quietly saying, "I hope he's alright back there. That the Shire is getting on without us is such a strange though…" 

"The sad thing is," Legolas said as he put on hand on my shoulder, "Is that the world can often get on without a person or two. Perhaps being in the Shire might have changed things in the end, for better or for worse, but it doesn't change the fact that the sun will rise in the morrow, whether we are there to see it, or not." 

"I can not be sure," I said to myself, "If that is a happy thought, or a sad one." 

"Perhaps it is a thought you should not be having at all. We should not contemplate the world without us, but rather what we can do since we're here anyway." 

"I supper it's as good a way to think of life as any," I said, trying to lift my fallen spirits from such a depressing conversation. 

It was then that my head turned and noticed something that I had not been paying attention to, "Ho there Legolas, the sun seems to have woken already! We've gone and talked the night away, don't you think?" 

But when I turned back to Legolas he was gone, and not a bush rustled to show which way he had ran. "Elven rat!" I said in surprise, "He's gone and left me to embarrass myself!" 

I dropped down onto a log with a snort. I was just going to have to wait for somebody to rescue me. I thought I head something in the trees giggle, but I couldn't be sure. 

Of course, I could always climb the tree and chase him… 

And for some reason, I found that absurdly funny. 


	4. I Have My Reasons Chapter 4

**Life, Even in the Dark and the Dank**

* * *

Sam sighed deeply as he sat down for a quick rest on the nearest rock that he could feel out with his foot, and found himself having to hold down the urge to kick it good and hard across the cavern floor. The group had come into the Mines of Moria two days before and Sam was already getting antsy to get out again and feel the earth beneath his feet- even if it was cold and hard earth, it would be earth none the less. 

He couldn't really tell about the others though; Pip and Merry were seeming to stay to themselves, doing whatever they did and telling their stories to each other to keep themselves occupied as much of the time as possible. It seemed likely to Sam that they had felt the nervousness of the fellowship, and were trying to ward it off for as long as possible. 

Likewise, Frodo and Gandalf were getting deeply into a conversation about his own past. Who he had once been, and how he had become the wizard that he was in this day and age. Sam would normally have been very interested in tales such as those, since he knew that they were virtually never told at all, but he felt like he was intruding whenever he went near the pair. They were friends, albeit in a strange way, and he didn't know quite how to react to them when they were together- though they had been on the trip for so very long. 

Aragorn and Boromir had found themselves taken with each other as well, as Boromir shared tales of his home. Aragorn seemed quite interested, though Sam couldn't see why. Whenever he managed to catch a snippet of the conversation it seemed quite dull. But then, perhaps a Hobbits tale of fun was not quite the same as a Humans. Perhaps Aragorn was even thinking of visiting this home of his when things were all done up right and proper; it seemed likely with that wishful look that seemed to grow on his face with each tale. 

Sam knew that Gimli had found himself quite alone, but was obviously content for things to remain that way. He would search through the ruins quietly as they walked, only saying "hrumph," every while or so, to show he was not happy with the way something ha been built. Sometimes however, he would pick up an artefact of some type and would motion as if about to tell the Fellowship all about it, before remembering that nobody cared- much less wanted to be there. 

It was Legolas he had slowly come to worry about actually, what with the Elves being famous for not liking being underground, or away from the stars for any length of time. And so as soon as everybody had become engrossed in their own quiet conversation, he sped up until he was walking nigh beside his friend. It was so dark that nobody would really notice… and at any rate he didn't think it would even matter anymore if they did. 

Legolas and he were friends. It was a comfortable friendship, and he no longer felt the need to confine it to the dead of night. "Legolas," Sam gasped as he struggled to keep up with the long strides, "You walk so quickly!" 

The Elf slowed down a mite as he saw he was being followed, and let the group pass him to give Sam a chance to catch his breath. "And you Sam, why do you not leave me to my thoughts and go walk with your friends?" 

"Am I to consider," Sam asked in confusion at his anger, "That you don't consider me a friend? That I am not good enough to walk beside such a person as yourself?" 

"No," Legolas back peddled quickly, "Of course you are Sam… I am sorry, I'm simply… being here in these caves does not bring out the best in me at all, as you and the rest have no doubt noticed." 

"I don't think they have actually," Sam replied with a hint of a smile, "They're too wrapped up trying to hide their own." 

"That is a relief." 

"Not really." 

"Perhaps you are right Sam." 

Sam stopped for a moment, and considered his next words. "I've heard tales pf the Elves and their lack of any fondness for the cave, I'll admit. But to be truthful I'm not sure if any of use like them, save for Mister Gimli of course," Sam reasoned, "Do they upset you so much though? The dark and the rock?" 

Legolas shook his head and frowned. "It's not being in the dark that bothers me at all, or ever then rock that cuts me off from the sky. There is no life here Sam," he said more quietly then ever, as if Gimli would hear and come running at them with his axe held high, "I don't see how anybody bar Gollum could live down here, much less a whole race of people." 

"What is so wrong with it?" Sam asked, he knew why _he_ didn't like the caves, but he wanted to know Legolas' reason. Why so many Elves against it, for ever so long. 

"It is gorgeously built, and there is fresh water and good rock…" Legolas admitted freely, "I will not say anything against that to be sure. But the sun! The stars! The moon! Life itself down not survive nor thrive here, but the hidden creatures of the dark and dank." 

Sam began to walked again as he noticed that the group was getting quite far ahead of them, and motioned for Legolas to follow. "I understand what you mean," he said in a quiet, level voice, "I am a gardener. I create life, it's what I do. But everything has a beauty of its own Legolas. Everything has a purpose and a reason; a good point. 

"But one!" Legolas nearly gushed, desperate for a reason to keep on walking through the Mines, "Name one good about this place! Name one good thing that this cold place has! No life, no love! Just death and memories of better time. What is the good of that." 

Sam looked at him, an odd look on his face as he though over the question. It was a good one, he had to admit, but he wanted an answer now. He had honestly believed all of his life that every place had a good point to it, and not found that if he wasn't able to find even one about the caves… it would go against quite a bit of belief. 

"I believe you yourself just answered your own question." Sam finally said after a long though, not quite sure how to phrase what he had begun to consider. 

"And how, pray tell, did I do that?" 

"Memories." Sam continued, "You say this place is evil, because of death and memories, but to think of it… On the land or in the sea… anywhere there is life. But life can only flourish when there is something to feed from. Some dead thing to use. In this place, as dark and dank as it might seem, to look at the rock is something of a miracle I would think." 

"How so Sam, if you've thought that far at all?" 

"Wonder for a moment how long that rock that makes up the cave has been standing there," Sam said as he pointed at a side cave that led to heavens knows where, "Wonder how long it has stood, holding up an entire kingdom beneath it. How many people have looked up at that ceiling. To know how much was above them, pressing down on them, and how little was keeping it from crashing down… all but for the help of a few Dwarves. Think of every corner stone, and wonder for a moment about the person that created it. 

"Every rock, every stone, everything here is a memory of another living person. Everything here will survive this age and the next, until perhaps even the Elves are gone, and those memories will exist a thousand times longer then any on the surface. Those will be eaten away slowly as time passes, but these will survive for time and time later." 

Sam smiled for a moment at the look on his friends face. One of slight confusion, slight understanding, and one of a need to know more. 

"This pillar here," Sam said as he reached out a hand and drew it across the stone, "It's carved with designs so intricate there must have been a lifetime spent on it. Look at this rock and understand Legolas, though I had never though of this even myself, that in this rock you can see the entire life of a living being. As long as this pillar stands, there is a memory- proof even, that there once was a man who had a wife and children, who took up his axe a number of times. Who had friends and enemies. 

"Without a mark left after all things are done and gone, what good is the past at all? Who will remember it when all who were there or could tell the tale have died? Empires will be created and crumble. Races will vanish. But the man who built this pillar will have survived; changing even our lives today by having this pillar here to keep the cavern up and safe." 

Sam stopped for a moment when he realized that he had stopped walking, and kept his rock on the stone, and quickly took it away. "As long as there is something here that he created, he can never die. Perhaps he even wrote his name on it, somewhere at the top, or somewhere at the bottom. The amazing thing of it all is that he once stood on this very spot, and said to himself that he need only work an hour more. An every day thing, but we know that it happed here. We have the proof, right here!" 

Sam stopped talking when he realized Legolas was looking at him oddly, and nearly slapped himself for going on as he did. "Least wise, that's how I see it. 

Legolas shook his head, and took Sam's hand to make sure they caught up to the group before he began to speak his own mind. "To look at you Sam, one would only see a gardener." 

"Is that to be an insult in good taste, or a compliment in bad?" 

"But to _know_ you," Legolas continued as if he had never been interrupted, "Is to know an oddly wise little fellow. To know somebody who only sees the best in things. The Elves have never liked the caves, and I can not change mass opinion… but know that you have made me stop and think- and perhaps now I can see the life for what it is, though it might not be the type of learned to love till now. You have given me something Sam." 

"I've given you nothing but my thoughts Legolas." 

"You've given me a wisdom that a thousand generation of immortal people have never seen. You've shown be hope, even now in the dark. You gave hope, though only shared words." 

"…Ummm… you're welcome?" 

"I think I will walk by myself again Sam. Not to be by myself, nor to hide in anger or fear… nor even disgust. But this time I will look… and I will think, and imagine. There are people all around me Sam, and if I think about it hard, I don't think we will be so alone here." 

And even though Sam walked by himself the rest of the day, he didn't feel along either. 


	5. I Have My Reasons Chapter 5

****

Outside Watchers

Merry and Pippin stood quietly, watching as Legolas and Sam had a long chat just behind them. "What do you think they're talking about?" Pippin whispered quietly, "Sam and Legolas… it's weird, y'know?"

"Uh huh," Merry agreed, "You don't see Legolas talking to us hobbits much, nice as he is, but they look pretty comfortable together."

"That they do." Pippin agreed with Merry, "Like they've been friends for a long time even, but I don't know _how_ anybody could have missed something like that."

"Well, we've been all wrapped up in ourselves and Frodo," Merry grudgingly admitted, "I'm sure nobody meant to, but I think we might have pushed Sam out of the group a bit. Even cousin Frodo seems more likely to hang about Gandalf as of late, have you noticed?"

"Aye, but then, he tells a good story, you have to admit."

"That he does. But now I've got to wonder why Sam didn't join in. We haven't been mean to him, have we? Without meaning to, of course."

"Nah," said the younger Hobbit, "Ignored him a mite maybe, but if he _wanted_ to come into a conversation, at just about any time at all, we would have let him. I can't see why he would think otherwise."

"It's 'cause he's so polite," Merry muttered under his breath, "I think that he thinks it's rude, and he doesn't want to interrupt, but with us it's really one long conversation that just seems to switch in the middle. He might not have figured he had a chance to butt in."

"Not that he would think of it like that," Pippin laughed quietly, "That day I saw him throw at apple at Bill might have been the first thing he ever did that was mean, and on purpose."

"Not that Bill didn't deserve it."

"I won't say no to that, friend," Pippin laughed again, "By all means, I'm glad we got the pony away from him before he could do it any more damage. A better beast I've never met."

"Less, of course, you looked in the mirror for once. Tried to comb that mop of yours as of late?"

"My mop," Pippin said proudly, "Is a far better head of hair then yours shall _ever_ be."

A hand tapped on Merry's shoulder, and he spun round to face a smiling Frodo. His eyes looked gaunt, and his smile forced, but none the less Merry was more then happy to see his friend after so long. "Ho there," Frodo said, his smile still pulling at his face, "What are you two conspiring, all secret like here in the corner?"

"Well," Pippin began, "A few things I suppose. Have you been watching Sam at all lately?"

Frodo sighed, his eyes rolling skyward, "Sam is my best of friends, and always will be, but he's been so much like a mother-hen the last few days that I actually told him we needed some space. That I wasn't china, and were I too break, it wouldn't be so early in the journey."

"Was he upset?" Merry asked, "I mean, he does take your opinion rather seriously cousin."

"Sometimes too much so," sighed Frodo, "I love him as a brother, and told him so that same talk, but I simply can only take so much watching from somebody who, quite frankly, is quite a bit younger then me anyway. I will know when I need help, and will ask for it then, but until that point I should think he would rather be watching _himself_. He's never been one for long journeys, and I should hate to think he's having a rough time of it."

"No worries 'bout that cousin," Pippin said slowly, "Actually, I think he's managing quite well for himself. Managed to pick up a new friend and all in the last while; that's what we were talking about even."

"What do you mean?"

Merry pointed to where Legolas and Sam were still talking behind them, where Sam was now running one hand along a pillar. "Them. They look quite comfortable with each other, have you noticed? And I even think that as of late he's dropped the 'mister' in front of Legolas's name, though I hadn't noticed it before now."

"Has he really?" Frodo asked, shocked, "I can't even get him to drop it in front of _mine_. I wonder how Legolas has managed it; for I should have to ask before the day is out."

"Well," Pippin added, "They've got to be talking more then any of us have noticed for them to be so good with each other, but I would hate to think we pay so little attention to one of our own, lest wise in such an important situation, don't you agree Merry?"

"I do," agreed the older Hobbit, "What do you think they're talking about at any rate? I remember a few days ago when Legolas was telling Sam about Gil-Galad, but when Stider broke in to tell his part it got a tad of a bore."

"I know," Frodo agreed, "A nicer man, I will never meet, but he simply can not tell a story. It was spot on right, I'm sure, but it was all facts. A story needs a bit of excitement. Not just the story, but the way it's told. Coming from Bilbo, I'm sure it would have made one for the ages."

"Sam seemed to enjoy it anyway," Merry nodded, "Mind he's always had a thing for the Elves like we never did. Give me dragon's any day."

"Don't let Gandalf hear you say that!" Frodo laughed, "Less he make you wash the dishes in the 'morrow, to make up more for that stint at Bilbo's party."

Pippin laughed silently, trying to smother anything that might attract attention as they continued to walk, "It was fun, a good lark if I do say so myself, and I'm quite glad Gandalf got there when he did to punish us; if it had been my mother I would have been doing more then washing dishes, you can be sure of that."

"Remember that time when she found out we had snuck on to Maggot's field? The first time, when we were real little?"

"No mushrooms for a month," Pippin added silently, "Mind that only gave us more of a reason to sneak in again, and not get caught."

The three had a short laugh, but stopped when Merry began to point off to behind them. "I think they're done," he said quietly, "Legolas is moving on, and Sam is giving him space. You don't think he managed to get the Elf angry, do you?"

"I've yet to see him angry," Frodo replied, "And I doubt I will but in the face of danger. 'Sides which, Sam looks happy enough. Perhaps they've simply said all that needs to be said."

"Perhaps," agreed Pippin, "But I should think I would like to know, before I go to sleep and have to stay awake wondering what those two could possibly have to talk about."

With that he stepped away from the group, knowing that Merry and Frodo were listening carefully, though they were turned away as to not look like they were spying.

"Ho Sam!" the young Hobbit said, "How are you doing back here?"

"I'm fine, Mister Pippin, as I always am." Sam said with a hushed voice, and a smile, "Though I should wonder why you would ask since were meaning to be as quiet as possible."

"Merry and I," he said, pointing towards the former, "Were worried that we weren't letting you in on our conversations. You're always welcome you know, you don't have to wander at the back of the group as though you're not wanted."

"I wander at the back of the group for reasons that are of my own making," Sam replied, "Nothing of yours, nor of Merry's."

Pippin blinked once, and was about to say something when he stopped. It seemed Sam wasn't quite finished. "I've known you since you were just about born Mister Pippin, longer even, since I met your mum since she was pregnant. I was almost too young to remember it, but I do none the less. And one thing I know is that in all your years, no matter how few, you've been quite content to let others sit outside your conversation. And seeing as you know I would speak were something so important to come up, I would think you came to talk to me for a far different reason."

"True," Pippin agreed, "In a way. This is quite different a circumstance then at home, where we all have other friends we can turn to in a moments choice. With Frodo talking with Gandalf, I would hate to think of you friendless back here."

"You think me friendless?"

"I think," Pippin replied, "That I saw you, in fact, talking with Legolas. A twist that surprised me, I will admit, seeing as he's always off doing something or other for Strider or Gandalf. What would he want with simple Hobbit's like us?"

Much to Pippin's surprise, Sam didn't get angry, reproachful, or even antsy. He smiled widely. "Well mister Pippin, as two supposedly clever people once said to each other, just about anybody is interesting enough when they're not of your kind."

He stopped, smiled, and continued, "Besides which, I've heard that Hobbits are anything but simple, though I would have never thought so myself, I will admit."

"Come now Sam!" Pippin laughed, "There's a quote at home, that you well know, Ale and weed, food and drink! That's all a Hobbit really needs!"

"Aye, you would think so." Sam said, suddenly serious, "And you can have all that in the Shire, as easy as anything."

"That you can."

"So why are you here Mister Pippin? Why do you risk your life when everything you fight to have is already there and waiting for you to claim it?"

Pippin looked at him for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. "Well Sam, you're certainly in an odd mood today, I will say that. Do you have any other deep questions for me? Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? And is it really greener else where?"

"How about what makes us, us?" Sam said, as though it were a joke, but a serious one worth considering, "Is a root in the back a blessing or a curse? Is seeing a simply star at night a reason for hope? What makes a Hobbit simple, or strange? Do you miss home at all, and why is it that you do or don't? Consider the common thoughts of others, and even of yourself Pippin. Even wonder in the beauty of the caves around us for a moment."

"You're a _very_ odd Hobbit Sam."

"Or perhaps the only normal one in a race of lunatics."

"I prefer to think of you as odd."

"Think of me what you will, but I will be spending my thoughts on things more interesting."

"Is that what you and Legolas were talking about? Questions about life? Living?"

"Among other things," Sam laughed, "He's actually a very good conversationalist."

"Perhaps to you, but he seems far too quiet for me."

"Then maybe you just need to catch him at a better moment."

"At any rate Sam, I should think I would be getting back to Merry now, 'specially since I now know you're not feeling at all abandoned."

"You do that, Mister Pippin," Sam agreed, "And if you will, please tell the others something."

"And that would be?"

Sam pointed to them, where both had an ear turned to the conversation still, "If they ever feel the need to question me again, let them feel free to do so. I would hate to think that _I _was pushing _them_ away."

And as Pippin walked away, he could hear Sam laughing quietly in the background. "Now that," he muttered to the others, "Is an odd Hobbit."


	6. I Have My Reasons Chapter 6

I Have My Reasons: Epilogue  
By Maikafuiniel

Sam sat quietly, smoking his pipe and smiling serenely into the slowly darkening sky. He was sitting atop the hill his home resided in, a mug of ale beside him, and a apple in his lap.

At least, there had been an apple in his lap one moment, but the next it was gone, swiped away by a graceful hand and stuffed quickly into a mouth.

"Really now Legolas," Sam laughed, "I should think that being in the Shire less then two days you would have managed to keep your eating manners in tact."

"Manners are for halls and dinners with royalty," Legolas laughed after swallowing, waving a hand as if to banish the thought of niceties and manners, "But in a hobbit ceremony, and one of such proportions as this? I think I would rather spend my time enjoying myself. Your foods, I must admit, are quite good. And, I might add, filling. I would hope I don't lose it later, as I'm sure it won't taste quite so good then."

"I'll be sure to tell that to Pippin's mum for you then," Sam replied, snatching his apple back and taking a bite out of it, "She was the one who cooked the roast I saw you try to swallow whole earlier."

"I would thank her for myself, if I knew how to find her in this mess of people. And as for the roast, it was rather on the dare of one of the younger children. They wanted to see, if you can believe, if a stomach as large as my own would be able to hold as much as one of theirs."

Sam and Legolas both turned, looking into the lower field, just off to the right where the party was still taking place. "If you stayed," Sam said slowly, "You would get used to it, I'm sure."

"If I stayed," Legolas replied, "I would more likely get used to small people, my knee and less, staring at me with wide eyes. Sadly, it's not quite the feeling I would like to press into my memory of your home. It's quite extraordinary."

"It is," Sam said simply, "It really is. And I missed every bit of it. It's my home."

"It's simple," Legolas continued in a muse, "It is everything I would think a Hobbit home to be. Full of running children, brimming with food, and the smell of fresh baking simply at every turn."

"And this is extraordinary to you?" Sam laughed, "I should think you would be used to it, being around Pip, Merry, Frodo and I for so long."

"Being around you as only made me wonder how lovely a home could be, that it could produce such fine people as yourselves. People who don't worry so much… as care. Simply for the sake of caring."

"I am reminded," Sam said, "Of a conversation, not thirteen months ago."

"As am I."

The two sat silently for a moment, listening to the rising sounds of music and singing coming from the field. After a moment, Sam spoke again. "I'm glad you could make it for the ceremony Legolas, truly. I didn't even realize how important it was until I saw you standing in the crowds with Aragorn and Gandalf."

"It was a fine wedding," Legolas smiled.

"Not nearly so fine as Aragorn's. A king now! If anything is extraordinary to you, perhaps it should be that."

"Kings come," Legolas nodded, "And it is special… for a time. But the king will fall, as all do, and another would take his place. The position means little to me; nothing so much as my friends do. Their wedding was fine, of course, but it was so stiff that I could have choked! Leaders, knights, and mayors and the what not, all coming to offer their congratulations to him… and not a soul had met him before the day.

"This is more a wedding that I prefer. Friends and families, dancing on table tops and spilling your drink- but not caring a mite. Yes, the Hobbit life… it is one to be treasured."

"I've not a doubt you're right." Sam replied, taking his pipe out of his mouth and blowing a small smoke ring, "But I shall treasure the memory, and strive it make it more; though it seems impossible to think at the time. Rosy lass and I are married now, so much is changing… but I wouldn't stop it for a moment."

"That is how true advancement should come," Legolas intoned wisely, "Destroy nothing of the past, destroy no hopes, and make life only better. Live for the sake of living in today, and you will never have lost a moment."

"Always with a wise comment and phrase," Sam smiled, "Do you have any more knowledge to impart upon me, before you take your leave? For I think Rosy is done talking to her family, and she's headed back up the hill. I would ask you to join us, but I don't think what we're going to be doing should include one so fine as yourself."

Legolas laughed, nearly choking on the piece of apple in his throat, and tossed what was left to Sam. "My advice?" Legolas said, "My advice would to take the advice of no man but yourself. Though only as tall as my knee, you've proven to be one of the most loyal, stubborn, and knowledgeable uneducated beings I have ever come to meet."

Legolas stood, ready to leave, and stopped when a voice called back to him.

"Legolas," Sam said, as Rosy stood by his side, smiling, "I should not know quite when you're to visit next, or when we're to visit you. That would ruin half the fun of the visit. But I must ask, if I may, about thirteen months ago."

"And what would that be?" Legolas replied, a smile gracing his face as the dim light continued to dwindle, "For you were there, as much as I, and I should think you would know already what it would be to ask."

"I don't think I would ever quite understand the going-on's of the mind of an Elf, nor should you understand my own. And I think that I quite like it that way. But perhaps you could tell me… that night I woke, you could have turned away. Walked away. You could have been silent, as you had all times before, to all of us. And yet you struck a friendship with me; why? Why then, when we knew nothing of each other, would you do that?"

"Do I need a reason?" Legolas asked, a smile still playing on his face.

"No," Sam replied with a smile just as wide, "But if you have one, I should like to hear it."

"You won't," Legolas replied, as he began to walk away, "Because I don't think I understand it quite yet myself. But be sure Master Samwise; I **_do _**have my reasons."

Fin  
...For real this time. -sob-

I've finished some,  
Left others undone,  
But none are like this,  
Nor have quite a finish.

I'm proud of this story,  
Of all glitz and glory.  
So I thank you dear fans,  
For leaving the plot in my hands…

I could never have done it without the incredible reception I got. Thank you all. Truly.  
Blessed be.  
Maikafuiniel


End file.
